Blue Rubber bands
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: I walked down the streets of Toronto, Canada wearing no more than my trademark gray, hooded sweatshirt. I took a deep breath; it has been so long since I last strolled these quiet roads, almost a year. Au Sellie fic xONESHOTx dont like it dont read it


Author's Note:  So I'm not dead after all!! Haha just kidding, sorry for being gone so long. I almost had it should be updated soon but this is my newest project. Yes it is a one shot don't kill me sever writer's block prevented me from being able to write anything. Plus this is kind of old REVIEWS make my day

Disclaimer: Degrassi does not belong to me so I own nothing

Summary:  Sean is back… enough said.

I walked down the streets of Toronto, Canada wearing no more than my trademark gray, hooded sweatshirt. I took a deep breath; it has been so long since I last strolled these quiet roads, almost a year. Rubbing my hands together I took a look at my surroundings. I was walking past the University of Toronto as students ran in and out of doors carrying backpacks and books trying to get to their classes on time. But one student stood out to me the most.

She was leaning against a wall, quietly snapping the blue rubber band around her wrist as she spoke loudly into a black cell phone her auburn hair was curled and tucked gently behind one ear. She looked so familiar and beautiful it scared me. Slowly, I moved towards her trying to remember where I knew her from.

That is when it hit me. A girl I had not seen since I was last in Toronto one that's fragile heart I had stomped on (or that's what she said in her letters) and crushed into tiny little microscopic pieces. It was Ellie Nash. My heart started beating hard in my chest as if trying to escape and my feet brought me closer to her. Ellie, oh god how I have missed you, if only you knew. She hung up the phone and sighed snapping that damn blue rubber band around her wrist.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly

"Ya, just family problems," She said her eyes never looking up at me. They just stayed locked on that blue rubber band

"So, you would tell a stranger that now?" I asked as her eyes traveled up to my face and a look that I have never seen crossed her features. A look of anger and sadness.

"Got to hell," She said pushing past me and running down the street

"Ellie!" I called running after her. "El? Ellie?!" Finally I caught up to her and gently grabbed her wrist. She spun around brought her hand up and slapped me. Hard.

"I hate you," she said trying to run again but I tightened my grip around her wrist.

" Ellie, can we at least just talk?" I asked bringing my hand up to my injured cheek.

"No," She said

Ellie please,"

"Why? What's left to discuss? Why should I let you try and talk to me? You left remember. I wanted you to stay but no. Once again Ellie Nash was not good enough. So what is left for us to talk about? You said it all when you left…without a goodbye." She said glaring at me and throwing her hands in the air

" Do you remember the last thing I said to you? I told you I loved you. And I still do nothing has changed. My feelings are still the same. I just needed time to think. I never meant to hurt you. Believe me Ellie, the whole time I was in Wasaga I wanted to come back to you but I had to make amends with my family first. You have to understand …please because I still love you." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes; the sound of a rubber band hitting flesh filled my ears and my eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Your still cutting," I said slowly

"No,"

"But you're still thinking about cutting," I replied pulling up her long sleeve. Ellie's wrist was bright red and up near her should was a scar. Only one but the others were faded this one was brand new.

I dragged my hand across the healed cut. This was my fault I thought. I mentally kicked myself because I knew if I never left her she would have never dragged a razor across her skin again.

"I know what your thinking, and don't flatter yourself I was having er family issues."

" Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her

" I don't even know why I am talking to you. You are Sean Cameron you left me 16 and alone with an apartment I could not pay for. I hate you,"

" Ten minutes ago I would have believed that," I said back. "But you and I both know that you don't mean it," She made a move to try and hit me again but I grabbed her hand and folded my finger's in between her's. They seemed to fit so perfectly together and I realized that she was what forced me to come back.

" See just like old times," I said grabbing her other hand in the process I pulled her closer to me.

" I'm sorry Sean but I cant do this," She replied tears once again forming in her eyes. But I ignored her and pressed my lips up against her's.

It was magical

Ellie brought her hands up and put them on either side of my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Sean?" She mumbled into my lips

"Hmm?"

" I love you," She said

" I love you too," I said.

" Sean?" She said pulling away from me as she slid the blue rubber bands off her wrist "I don't think I need these anymore."


End file.
